


Through the love language

by kwiyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University Students, but not really confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiyoomi/pseuds/kwiyoomi
Summary: Sometimes, two hearts speak better than sealed lips.Osamu and Rintarou are aware of each other's feelings but no one dared to speak about it. They know how their hearts beat in sync but their lips are shut tightly.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 26





	Through the love language

**Author's Note:**

> hello! no proofread. i just had a word flood in my brain that i wrote it directly here. please tell me if there are errors! this is self-indulgent due to ossn/snos brainrot.

Ever since they've gotten to be in the same volleyball team during their high school years, Osamu then has always been aware of the certain feeling he felt for Rintarou. At first, he thought it was just a plain admiration towards the younger.

Admiration. The way he blocks the ball of the opposing team. The way he turns his body sideways to spike the ball. The way his long fingers tend to find its way on his cheeks. The way he walks. The way he drinks. The way his eyes glimmer in joy whenever he eats his favorite food. Or the way he looks at Osamu. It's like he is piercing his soul and finding his own way to his heart to dig a hole for him to stay.

He has always admired Rintarou that he even tells himself that it was just a pure crush. Maybe there's something more.

It was something Osamu never planned to experience. He set himself to only finish between two things- studies and volleyball. But his feelings for Rintarou grew.

His feelings grew that sometimes it was too painful to handle. 

Hiding it from the younger is painful, but he'll embrace the aching heart than to not be with Rintarou while walking home, or eating, or breaks, or any chance he could be with him. Rintarou is worth every pain. By that, he also loved the pain his feelings give, knowing it will be better.

It was enough for Osamu to have Rintarou by his side. As a friend.

He is afraid of the outcome should his feelings ever come out. But he knows, somewhere along the way, his feelings will explode on its own. 

He liked how his feelings continue to grow towards the boy he grew fond of.

Rintarou was never vocal.

Regardless of the event, he will keep his thoughts to himself and let them subside. It has always been like that since he was younger.

Schooling a cold stare and a poker face, nobody can discover how loud his heart screams for Osamu. His feelings that he had no choice but to contain all to himself.

He tried to get past of his feelings. He doesn’t want it. He knows that regardless of how much he tries to deny, his heart bloomed feelings for Osamu.

The count of the days spent with Osamu adds to the feelings caged.

The number of smiles for the boy he loves that he suppressed are on its peak.

The hatred for his feelings is starting to mess up on his head.

The beats of his heart race, and race, it’s aching.

And no one has to know.

By themselves, they guessed moving on was not a part of the choice.

At the end of the day, all the conclusions lead to the feelings they kept for a long time.

Being on the same university and the same apartment did not help a bit. But instead, it just make them fall for each other even more.

Their feelings can be compared to flowers. They continue to bloom the more they were watered by the affection they didn’t bother to hide anymore.

It’s useless to keep it to themselves, but no one between them said a word.

_Is confessing a choice?_

Osamu and Rintarou find it a pain to speak. Both of them are not vocal. Even when Kita and the other senior told their last words and bid them goodbye during their graduation, none of them spoke their gratitude.

No, it was not a choice.

But who says that’s the only way to bare your feelings to someone?

“Rin?” Osamu calls out from outside of Rintarou’s room. “I brought you food. You may stress yourself out of those requirements but you have to eat first.”

After a second or two, Rintarou opened the door. “You look like a shit.” Osamu’s laughter filled the air and the younger felt his tiredness flying out of his system.

“I’m cosplaying you, though. Is it effective?” He talked back but Osamu knows him so well that he didn’t mean that.

He put down the tray on his bedside table then flopped on the bed.

“Your bed feels cold. Old people didn’t lie when they say that miracles happen, huh?”

Rintarou only snorted, turning his attention to the food Osamu brought.

“Heh. I don’t even need this when I join the volleyball team.”

Osamu looked at the younger. “That. You were scouted by different teams during our last spring high tournament, right? Why didn’t you join them instead of going to school? It’s not like business administration’s going to help you while playing. Tsumu refused to attend college and joined Black Jackals instead.”

Rintarou shifts, looking at Osamu intently. “Well…” He sat on the floor and took a big bite of his meal before answering. “Maybe if I were not meant to stay on the court for too long, I could apply for a job in the corporate world.”

Rintarou is thinking of his future at this age. Osamu hopes he's also part of the future Rintarou plots on his mind.

“If that’s the case then you should be the manager of the shop I’ll be having in the future.” He flashes a mega-watt smile and makes Rintarou’s heart in somersault.

They are not stupid, nor blind of each other’s feelings. Maybe for a fact that they don’t know how to blurt them out. Or they don’t know the choice of words shall be used to fit what they want to convey.

Or perhaps, words are not enough to tell what they feel so they do anything in their power to make the other feel what they truly feel. They no longer fear to tell what's inside of their hearts.

“You want me in your future.” He said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Osamu’s smile gets wider. “I always have wanted you to be in my future, Rin.”

Rintarou’s heart melt. He doesn’t know how to respond. His feelings are over the place but his lips didn’t bother to part and reveal what how much he dears Osamu. He dears him as he loves him.

As if on cue, Rintarou scoots closer to the bed, to where Osamu is, hugs the older lightly and brings their lips together.

_So this is how he feels._

Their thoughts overflow, clearing their minds. Every doubt was erased and replaced by a new planted seed of love they give for each other. Giving them peace. Settling their fears aside.

They parted after a few seconds and looks at each other. Their stares are wearing the weight of the feelings kept hidden for a long time. Osamu cups Rintarou’s cheeks. Holding them with care as if they were to break.

_I’m so in love with you._

Once again, their lips crashed together. This time it was rougher and intense. Their hearts grew fingers and clasped together, afraid of letting go. The feeling like they are chasing after the lost time they could’ve done something together. The kisses that they should have had if it weren’t for not being able to speak them out.

The way they slot their lips together is not perfect, but it was what their hearts want. Imperfect, flawed, but is enough and full of contentment.

In their case, words are not needed to express what they truly feel. Their love comes in their unique love language and Osamu and Rintarou don’t want it the other way.

**Author's Note:**

> if you bothered reading this end note, you can check some of my drawings on instagram here @itadakisamu


End file.
